


Cloves

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Kabeshiri, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Keith, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Stuck in a wall, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: There in the low night light is Keith, tugging at one of the vents beside his own bedroom door. He’s underdressed, just an oversized sleep shirt that barely reaches the top of his thighs. So short Shiro can’t imagine there are shorts hiding under there.





	Cloves

**Author's Note:**

> AFAB language used for omega!Keith, who has both a vagina and a cock.
> 
> Dubcon tag because Shiro acts on some Alpha urges and there's no actual consent discussion, but rest assured Keith is INTO IT.

It’s late night, quiet. Shiro appreciates it after a long workout, after a long day fielding people.

It lasts until he turns down the hallway with his room. There in the low night light is Keith, tugging at one of the vents beside his own bedroom door. He’s underdressed, just an oversized sleep shirt that barely reaches the top of his thighs. So short Shiro can’t imagine there are shorts hiding under there.

Actually, it’s dangerous to imagine there aren’t.

“Keith?”

Keith startles, but then turns to smile at Shiro. His hair is a little messy, like he’s been running his fingers through it in agitation. He smells like exertion, like when they spar and the sweat and cloves scent of him buries itself in Shiro’s brain. It always makes Shiro want to get closer, and now is no different.

“Hey Shiro.”

“What are you doing?” Shiro nods to the vent.

Keith looks a little sheepish, but takes his hands off the vent. “I uh, there’s a problem with my door? I went to get some water but now it won’t let me back in. Hunk and Pidge went to sleep not too long ago, so I didn’t want to wake them, figured the vent is big enough I could just crawl through instead of breaking the door down.”

The vent is eye-line for Shiro, and well bolted in. “Oh,” he says. It’s not the strangest occurrence in recent years, and it’s exactly on brand for Keith to not bother other people with a problem. He’s the most independent omega Shiro has ever met.

“Actually,” Keith runs a hand across his neck. There’s a rise of color across his sharp cheeks, the clove smell gets stronger. “Think you could lend me a hand with the grate?” His eyes dip to Shiro’s Galra arm. “It’s proving a hassle.”

Shiro opens his mouth to offer up his own room, but something stops him. It’s the fear of rejection and something more. Something that makes him reach up for the grate. “Yeah sure,” Shiro says.

Then it’s the work of just a few seconds. Shiro pulls the metal off the wall carefully, trying to keep the sound and damage as minimal as possible. Likely they’ll both get a talking to tomorrow about tampering with the grate, but that’s an annoyance for future them. Better than a ruined door.

Shiro sets the vent down against the wall and then stands back up to look down the shaft. Beside him Keith is on his toes so he can see.

The bottom hem of Keith’s shirt touches the back of Shiro’s hand.

“A little dusty,” Shiro says, so he will stop thinking about the heat of the man standing next to him.

“It’s fine, I’ve been in worse.”

Shiro is sure of that, but it still doesn’t seem pleasant. He thinks once again of just inviting Keith into his room.

But Keith is soft rumpled and smells amazing. It’s a dangerous idea to imagine this slender man spread out on Shiro’s bed, the sleep shirt slipping up his thighs and—

It’s too much for one man to stand. 

He takes a deep breath to try and steady himself but all he gets is Keith’s scent. Is it getting stronger or is Shiro hyper-focusing?

“Okay, wish me luck.” Keith says, moving up to the wall and putting his hands on the edge of the shaft.

“How will I know if you make it?”

Keith turns to look at him over his shoulder. He looks beautiful in the dim lighting, his eyes dark but slightly reflective. “I'll try the door from the inside, and if not I’ll message you from my data pad. It’s just a few feet of ventilation.”

“And you can get the other vent off?”

“I’ll kick it,” Keith grins and it’s the one he saves for battles he knows he’ll win.

Shiro looks down at that and sees Keith’s bare feet. It hits him like a gut punch. He has an inexplicable urge to gather Keith into his arms, to sweep him up off those bare feet so he doesn’t hurt himself.

Keith is far from fragile, but seeing him here bathed in low purple light, bare ankles and legs for miles, something protective overcomes him.

“Stop worrying,” Keith says and turns back around. “It’ll be fine.”

And then he uses his hands to pull himself up to the vent shaft and heft his upper body into the opening.

Several things happen in succession. First is that Keith’s legs flail out a little because the angle and momentum aren’t good enough to beat physics, and he lightly kicks Shiro in the chest before using his body as leverage.  Doing so allows him to get his chest up into the ledge and puts Shiro in direct line to see—

Keith definitely isn’t wearing shorts.

Bent like he is, Keith’s feet planted on his stomach, Shiro’s eyeline is suddenly filled with Keith’s ass. He’s bent over, so the modesty provided by the shirt is non-existent.

And Keith is wearing cotton panties.

Everything in Shiro’s brain stops working all at once. Keith pushes against him to get more of his body into the vent and Shiro just… stares.

Keith’s ass is lush, round and perfect and made all the more obscene with how small and tight the panties are.

When Shiro remembers to breathe a second later he chokes on the flood of cloves in the air. He chokes on the realization that the alluring smell is coming from— from—

Keith’s feet come off him as he wiggles up into the vent. Shiro’s brain spins in a thousand different directions as he watches that ass squirm in front of him. There’s one glaring detail he noticed first but hasn’t been able to even think about.

But as Keith gets his knees under him and makes a sound of victory, Shiro can’t help the growl that escapes him.

Because there’s a wet spot on those panties. It’s seeped through the fabric to be visible, to be releasing that intoxicating smell into the air. Keith’s wet, practically dripping from his pussy, and he’s showing it to Shiro. He’s showing off, in fact, with all the shuffling and wiggling.

“Shiro?” Keith freezes at the sound, a natural instinct for an omega.

Shiro doesn’t have words because all he can do is stare at that patch of wetness less than two feet from his face. So close he could reach out and touch that damp fabric, even pull it aside and see that hot little hole.

He could lean in and get a taste, give that cunt something to really drool about. The thought and the heady smell is effective, shutting down all his higher brain functions.

Having gotten no answer, Keith starts down the vent.

Except Shiro’s Galra hand snaps out and encircles his ankle. Moving purely on instinct now.

“Wha—“ Keith says from inside the vent and then makes a sound of alarm as Shiro drags him backward.

His ass comes fully back into the light, displayed just for Shiro. If this is what Keith wanted with that little show, then Shiro’s going to give it to him.

Breathing in another lungful of that smell, he reaches his human hand out and touches the spot of wetness.

Keith makes a sound of confusion or arousal, it’s hard to tell because Shiro can only think about the _warmth._ About the dampness of the fabric, about how Keith’s ass squirms and his pussy seems to throb beneath his fingers.

He traces Keith’s folds through the fabric and listens to the warbling breathing from the vent.

“Is this what you wanted? Standing out here in a shirt and panties. Did you want some attention baby?” Shiro’s fingers trace down the wetness to Keith’s cock, hard and trapped in his underwear.

“Shiro— I—“

Keith’s voice cuts off in a cry as Shiro fingers the tip of his cock. Already it’s leaking, Shiro can feel the dampness.

“You’re just wet all over,” Shiro says. He traces Keith’s cock too softly, making the man shift around in the limited space. “Someone should take care of you.”

There’s a whine and then a hard breath from Keith. “Please.”

“I will baby, I will. But first I think I deserve a little peek.”

He runs his finger against the edge of the panties in meaning.

“Ah— no, not here!”

Shiro hums, still playing with the edge of the fabric. “Not here? But if you didn’t want your pussy in public for everyone to see why’d you go out like this, hm?”

Keith clenches and shifts. “Was just getting some water,” his voice is quiet.

“Just getting some water dressed like a little slut. I could smell your cunt the moment I entered this hallway, I know you wanted this to happen.”

Keith whines helplessly, a fresh wet stain soaking into the red fabric.

Shiro can’t stand it any longer, he dips a finger under the side of the panties and pulls it aside.

Then Keith’s beautiful pussy is on full display.

It’s a pink purple, flushed and absolutely dripping. Shiro’s mouth is salivating at the idea of getting to lick into it soon. Getting to taste that heady aroma.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he says, letting go of Keith’s ankle so he can use his metal fingers to pull the lips apart. Keith jolts a little at the touch of cold metal, but then goes back to a low panting.

There will be time to fuck Keith into his mattress shortly, so he takes his time now. He traces each of Keith’s holes, smearing around his wetness and encouraging more of it. Keith squirms and pleas but Shiro doesn’t let him go of him. He spends minutes playing with his pussy, the sensitive ring of his asshole, the length of his cock. He breathes the scent of Keith’s arousal and watches him drip.

When there’s a small puddle on the floor of the vent from Keith’s cunt, Shiro decides its time to take the party somewhere more private.

But first, he pulls Keith back a little further so his legs come out of the vent. “Just a minute,” he says and takes his hands away. He busies himself readjusting his cock in his pants and watches as Keith tries to reach back and cover himself. It’s difficult at that angle, most of his ass and cunt is bared to the hallway and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Shiro!”

Shiro hums. “What baby? Afraid someone’s going to walk by and see what a dirty slut you are? Well you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Keith makes a sound of outrage or embarrassment, but before he can try to work his way out of the vent, Shiro grabs him.

It’s easy work to sling the boy over his shoulder, and has the benefit on keeping that sweet scent right near Shiro’s face.

“Shiro! Shiro someone’s going to see!” Keith taps his hands urgently against Shiro’s back where he’s hanging upside down.

“Well then you better stop making so much noise.” Shiro gives a light smack to his ass, making sure to get a little of his hole too.

Keith squeaks and Shiro starts walking in the direction of his room.

It doesn’t take long and they don’t run into anyone. Keith is quiet the rest of the way, even if he tries to reach back and covered his ass with little success.

But he’s not fooling Shiro. Shiro can smell how much the omega likes it, how wet he’s getting from the thrill of being caught the potential that someone else might see him like this. It spurs Shiro higher, hotter.

He gets to his room quickly and then locks the door. He dumps Keith into his bed.

It’s better than the fantasy. Keith’s hair is a mess from being manhandled and now his shirt is baring his belly, the hard shape of his cock distending the underwear. He’s like every wet dream Shiro’s ever had, and he can’t wait to sink his cock into that hole.

“Alright, go ahead,” Shiro says, unbuttoning his shirt. “You wanted attention so show me.”

Keith recovers from the dropping and pulls his legs together, pushes the shirt down. His cheeks are dark red and he looks shy. “What?”

“That pretty little cunt,” Shiro pulls off his shirt and then pauses at the clasp to his pants. “Unless you don’t want this?” To illustrate he slides his hand down the print of his cock in his pants.

Keith’s eyes zero in on it.

“I— uh,” Keith swallows and parts his knees a little. It’s good, but hardly the show he got in the hallway.

“So that’s it? You’ll flash your ass to alphas in public, but in private you’re just a little tease?”

Keith stutters again. The smell of cloves is filling the room.

“Show me,” Shiro says with his alpha voice.

This time Keith obeys. He leans back on Shiro’s bed. Spreading his legs and pulling up the night shirt, his eyes are on Shiro. He bites his lip when his fingers move to the crotch of his panties.

Shiro’s cock throbs at the sight. A beauty in his bed pulling his panties to the side to show him a dripping wet hole.

It’s made better knowing Keith’s wet because of him, and soon Shiro is going to be fucking more into him.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Shiro pulls off his pants quickly and tosses the underwear aside. The relief is enormous. “You’re already ready to take this cock, aren’t you?”

Keith looks at him, at his nakedness, and then looks away. He whines low, an omega call that answers Shiro’s question.

But before he sinks his cock into that heat, he wants to get his mouth on it. He’s been teasing himself with the promise, he knows it’ll taste as sweet as it smells.

He crawls up onto the bed with Keith, and before he can say anything, tears the panties off him.

“Ah!” Keith cries.

“I have to taste you,” Shiro groans, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek before moving down his body.

The sight that greets him is heavenly.

Keith’s stunning, smooth skin with cute little freckles and modest hair leading down to his cock. He keeps it trimmed like most omegas do, so that pink cunt is completely visible.

Keith’s knees come up around Shiro’s ears in shyness. “Don’t worry,” Shiro promises, leaning into that alluring scent, “I’ve got you.”

He licks around the area, teasing them both until hands slide into his hair and push him where he wants Shiro’s tongue. With a laugh he allows it and is guided to his prize, to the hole where he’s leaking and needy.

When he puts his tongue to it for the first time, Keith makes a mewling sound.

Shiro wishes he had more mental space to memorize it, because the second that he tastes his omega, it’s all his body can focus on.

He moans into the flavor, hands coming up to hold Keith’s thighs, to pull him in. Shiro plunges his tongue in, lapping at the fluid, mapping out his baby. Keith starts squirming and moaning, thighs tightening to hold Shiro in place.

Shiro works him with a single minded focus. He ignores Keith’s straining cock and just licks and sucks at his cunt. He needs it, needs Keith to come on his face, needs more of that delicious scent. He begins to dip his fingers in too, reaching for the spot he knows is in there.

When Keith gasps, he knows he’s found it.

So Shiro works hard and it doesn’t take long. Keith starts to quiver in his hold, calling Shiro’s name and babbling nonsense. Shiro holds him steady and eats him out with the dedication he deserves. Licking and sucking, plunging his tongue in as deep as it will reach. 

When Keith comes, it’s with his legs clamped around Shiro, his body in full spasm. Shiro doesn’t care about the discomfort though, because delicious wetness floods his mouth. Shiro laps it up, groaning at how sweet it tastes, at how the heavy scent of cloves consumes him. If only he knew before what this was, that this treat was just here waiting for him. 

Shiro only pulls back when Keith’s gone lax and most of the slick has been licked up. It’s… there’s hardly words. Keith’s laid out, chest heaving and eyes closed. His cock is leaking a puddle on his abdomen and his pussy has gone dark purple and shiny from the attention.

 _Fuck,_ Shiro needs to get his cock in there.

“Baby,” Shiro croons. He reaches down and strokes his own cock, and it’s good, it’s so good. He can’t wait. “Baby, I need to fuck you.”

Keith doesn’t open his eyes, but the leg thrown over Shiro’s shoulder moves, loops more to the side as if to tug him up.

It’s all the invitation Shiro needs.

Keith’s small beneath him as he moves up, propping himself on forearms. His lips are bitten and red. Shiro wants a taste of them too.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro says at a whisper, grazing their lips.

Keith makes a sound, his breath hitches.

“And all mine.” It’s more growl than anything, a hot possessiveness that starts to overtake him with such an exquisite omega on display.

“Yours,” Keith says, their lips still brushing.

“Good,” Shiro’s says, and then takes his mouth.

It’s a filthy kiss of heat and tongue and Shiro lapping into Keith’s mouth to ensure that the other man gets a taste of his own cunt. Between their mouths are needy sounds, the kind that sizzle down Shiro’s spine and remind him that his cock is not yet buried where it should be.

But _fuck_ , he loves the build up. Loves kissing Keith this deeply, drinking up the sounds and the sweet taste of him. Everything about Keith drives him wild.

So he plunges his tongue into that mouth in a mimicry of fucking, reaches his hand down to play once more with Keith’s folds. They’re wet again, near soaking. It would be almost too easy to slide his cock in.

But first, more teasing. Keith needs to know he can’t just wiggle his hot little ass around and not expect it to come back to bite him.

So when Keith’s cries get more frantic, Shiro removes his hands from that wet heat.

“Please!” Keith gasps between kisses.

“When I’m ready.”

There’s another pleading sound, a fussy rise of those hips, but Shiro knows just how to handle him. He leans his own hips further down to hold the man in place, and then moves no further.

Keith tries to get friction on his cock, but it’s no good. Shiro is heavier and has him practically pinned in place.

Just where he wants him.

Shiro reaches around and adjusts his own cock to sit just at the wet lips of Keith’s pussy.

Keith makes little _ah ah_ sounds, and Shiro licks them out of his mouth. “What baby?”

A whine is the response.

But Shiro holds out. Instead uses his one hand to move his cockhead through that wetness, spreading the folds. He shifts his hips in millimeter movements as if to push inside.

Keith’s body tries to writhe beneath him.

“You’re so fucking wet. Such a little slut, just waiting around in the hall for it. Was it for me, or would any hard cock do?”

Keith doesn’t answer, just tightens his legs, tries to get Shiro _in._

But he won’t be rushed. Shiro spends another minute or more kissing him and trailing his cock across the outside of Keith’s pussy.

He does it until he just can’t stand it anymore, until he’s so turned on he can’t think of anything but _mine,_ and _omega_.

When his cockhead finally slips into that hot clutch, they both groan.

He pulls out just to enjoy the catch in the ridge of his frenulum. The tightness of pushing back in.

And then he just keeps pushing, can’t stop himself from shoving in the rest of the way. He’s burning up, almost frantic with the need to get as deep in as he can.

Keith cries out and clenches around him as Shiro bottoms out. It’s _amazing._ Shiro can barely breathe with how good it is. How slick and hot and _tight._

He wonders if Keith is a virgin and his cock throbs at the thought of it. Being the first one to get inside this tight little hole. He wants to know, but he thinks having confirmation might make him come immediately.

Keith doesn’t say either way, just clutches at him, gasping and making pleading sounds.

Shiro wants to _wreck_ him.

“You know,” he says as he pulls back out. “You should be glad it was just me, that you only got caught in your hallway with your little pussy out by one person.” He pushes in punishingly, fucking into Keith with a savage energy that’s gotten in under his skin.

“Just imagine,” he moves to speak it right into Keith’s ear. Collapses down onto him to fuck him deeper, harder. “Imagine if it had been a place like the locker room,” the fantasy is falling from his mouth, he can’t stop it. Keith’s done something to him that makes him wild and hungry.

“You get stuck and the men in there can all smell it, could smell you just like I could down the hall.” He fucks in and then pulls out. Wants to see the fantasy more clearly.

Keith is moldable in his hands, and it’s easy to flip him onto his stomach. To pull his hips up in proper omega presenting position.

“They would come find you,” Shiro’s hands slide from the hips back to his ass, to parting the lips of his cunt. It’s a mess of fluid, a little swollen already from Shiro’s cock.

_Fuck._

“And they would see what a sweet little hole you have, how wet it is, how easy it would be just to—“ with one hand he lines himself up again, mesmerized by how big he looks against that tiny opening. “—slip in.”

He pushes in with a groan, with an obscene wet sound.

“And they’d take you, one after the other,” Shiro starts up the pace again, listening to Keith’s cries for encouragement. “Fuck you full of come, leave you there for anyone who wanted a chance.”

Keith shrieks and all at once his body convulses, wraps tight around Shiro and— and he’s coming. _Fuck._ Shiro reaches around with a spare hand and strokes the last of Keith’s orgasm through, pounding him through the contractions.

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you,” Shiro snarls, pace manic. “You’d love any alpha cock.”

He’s so close he can barely stand it, dragging Keith’s hips back into him hard. He's such a tight little thing, pulsing around Shiro's cock. Slick and sloppy and-

“No,” Keith gasps, voice a wreck. “Just—“ he whines, tightens around Shiro again. “Just yours.”

The words hit Shiro straight on. They spark through his brain, down his spine and to his cock and tip him over the edge.   

“ _Mine,”_ he hisses, clenching nails into Keith’s hips as his orgasm crests. As he slams in over and over, coming into that wet heat, claiming Keith. The pleasure pulses in Shiro’s veins as he fucks in, as he uses Keith’s cunt to milk himself dry.

It’s good, it’s so impossibly good. He never wants it to end.

It does though, and the comedown drops him down into soft and hazy. After a moment Shiro pulls his cock out and watches the fluid come with it.

The omega makes a noise but Shiro can’t focus. His fingers reach for the messy hole, slide around the sticky, frothy mess. It’s so hot. So brutal. The cunt is fat, swollen purple-red, and well used.

Shiro’s never seen a prettier sight.

“Shiro,” Keith whines when his fingers dip back inside.

It pulls him back to himself a little, back to everything that’s lead up to this.

He thinks maybe he should feel guilty, but he doesn’t. He can see Keith’s teary face looking at him, but the omega doesn’t seem distressed. In fact he’s still in position, ass up for Shiro to play with.

“Mine,” he says again. He crooks his fingers and drags them back out, scooping come as he goes. It drips down Keith’s pussy and thighs. He’s _gorgeous._

“Yours,” Keith moans.

He shouldn’t be able to, but Shiro already feels his cock begin to stir.

“All better baby?” Shiro says, pushing his fingers back in.

Keith makes a keening sound of surprise or distress. “Fu— ah, what?”

 Shiro laughs, low and dangerous. His eyes are locked on the fingers slowly fucking into Keith’s pussy. “Maybe one more then,” he pulls his fingers out and takes his cock. It’s still too sore and soft to push in, but he puts the head back to Keith’s lips, sliding it across the wetness. “One more for my needy little slut.”

Keith cries out and his cunt pulses, a thick drop of Shiro's come drips out. He runs his cock through it and then breathes in deep. Everything smells of cloves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too much 'stuck in a wall' fic. So.
> 
> twitter @an_aphorism


End file.
